criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Liang Mei
Liang Mei (Chn: 向梅) is a main character featured in Season 2 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Berrini Police Department's Weapons Expert. She was a suspect in the murder investigation of both train conductor Hugo Scamander and tour guide Cathy Diamond in Secrets to be Withheld (Case #11 of Berrini). Profile Hailing from Guangzhou, China, Mei is the 38-year-old weapon expert of the Berrini Police Department who worked as a herbalist prior to her tenure in the department. She is a tall, medium-sized woman who has golden skin, brown hair cascading down in a braid, and brown eyes. She normally sports a camouflage vest over an orange shirt. Other than that, Mei wears a white scarf with a floral pattern, an ammuntion belt and a red hat with a red rose on it. Mei is known to be a stubborn and enigmatic person as well someone who's supportive of other people's choices. Mei enjoys creating jewelry and practicing archery. However she has a weakness for the fresh smells of herbs. It is also known that her favourite food is wonton soup and her favourite animal is a dragon. Analyses As the Weapons and Ballistics Expert of the Berrini Police Department, Mei has the responsibility of taking care of necessary ballistic analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Mei performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Fight or Flight *Bloody Knife (03:00:00) Case #2: A Fallen Star *Crystal Trophy (09:00:00) Case #3: The Naughty Truth *Bloody Decoration (12:00:00) *Blueprints (09:00:00) Case #5: Blinding Year *Exploded Firework (09:00:00) *Blueprints (06:00:00) Case #6: Man Under the Red Hood *Sniper Rifle (09:00:00) Case #7: Bathing in Red *Blueprints (03:00:00) Case #8: Crack a Skull *Bloody Club (12:00:00) Case #9: Insanity of the Woods *Victim's Knife (09:00:00) Case #10: Train Ride to Death Town *Bomb (12:00:00) Case #11: Secrets to be Withheld *Trackers (03:00:00) Case #12: The Last Prey *Ivory Tusk (06:00:00) Case #15: An Unearthly Murder! *Laser Gun (09:00:00) Case #16: Wedding Crasher *Deicing Fluid (12:00:00) Case #19: False Sufferings *Giant Pin (03:00:00) Case #21: Eye See You Dying *Knight's Sword (15:00:00) Case #23: More Dangerous Than Secrets *Machine Gun (03:00:00) Case #24: Pulled In! *Claw (09:00:00) Case #27: When You Fly Free *Vulture (09:00:00) Case #29: Exploring Without Pulse *Bloody Dagger (09:00:00) Case #30: When the Greed Kills You *Blowtorch (12:00:00) Case #31: If You Cry, I Scream *Scythe (12:00:00) Case #32: Place of Unheard Voices *Crystal Jar (12:00:00) Case #33: Demonic Friendship *Hatchet (15:00:00) Case #34: In the Tunnel of Danger *Bow (15:00:00) Case #36: The Last Howl *Metal Claws (15:00:00) Case #38: To Score with the Puck *Hockey Stick (15:00:00) Case #43: Olden Times *Bloodstained Shield (03:00:00) *Strange Dagger (12:00:00) Case #45: Cheers to the Wild West *Horseshoes (06:00:00) Case #46: Never Scream Wolf *Folding Knife (15:00:00) Case #47: A Flash of Life *Exploded Camera (03:00:00) Case #49: The Nightmares Begin... *Rusty Pipe (15:00:00) Case #52: Trapped in Memories * Case Appearances Category:Main Characters (Berrini) Category:Characters (Berrini) Category:Suspects (Berrini) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Berrini)